A Little Excited, eh?
by penchou
Summary: The first thing in Fareeha Amari's mind is to get her bonus points for helping making sure that the Overwatch University's Annual Rave would go without any incidents. Just that it doesn't go as planned when Angela shows up. [University AU]


_Related to my other fic, "In the Night." So, enjoy!_

* * *

The campus' gym is bustling with life. Energy radiating both from the partying students, who are currently taking the time to just enjoy the night dancing on the open space of the gym and the loud party music, a mix of techno and remixes of mainstream songs here and there, reverberating through the whole building; and Fareeha wonders why she decided to take up on Principal Morrison's task.

Not that she's complaining, being a student and part time guard has its own advantages and being in front of the stage where the University's student DJ resides on his little setup where he plays the current tracks definitely is one. She's a music person, though she tries to hide it, it gets her in the mood to do stuff, even if the University's audio speakers are exactly right at her sides booming with such loud volumes and the bass vibrating through the floor. Fareeha has to restrain her apprehension though. This is for the extra credit, she thinks. Do it for the extra credit.

On the other hand, being in front of the stage also means the mechenical engineering student is in front of the crowd and by crowd, she means the majority of the student body. A huge sea of bodies dancing under the dim roof, litted by the party lights of the gym, sweat and maybe some other forms of bodily liquids mixing in them, no doubt grinding on each other skin to skin.

Fareeha is tasked to block anyone from going up stage to either get a selfie with resident student DJ Lucio or to get the crowd roused up for more party energy and mostly just for attention. It gets more annoying whenever she has to push some dude or chick who is trying so hard to get past her.

Aside from Fareeha, she's accompanied by Zaryanova, the University's weightlifting champion and her best friend, who is positioned just at the right side of the stage also tasked with the same objective as her.

She hears her thickly accented voice through the comm link devices the principal gave to them as part of taking up the job, knowing that it'd be hard to understand the others under the loud and hectic rave party they're in.

" _How's it going there for you_?" Aleks asks her, slight amusement present as Fareeha has to keep her arms stretched wide when the crowd widens especially after the bass drops, Lucio's casual "Let's break it down!" in the background and the student masses roars with vigor.

"Peachy." She grunts, pushing back the people away from the staircase to the stage, the place where she's specifically stationed at.

Fareeha hears laughter from her earpiece and she tries not to frown at the idea that maybe the bigger woman saw her slight dilemma. "I wonder why Morrison didn't station you here." Comes her complaint.

" _Cause he doesn't want me getting hurt_." Is her quick reply.

Fareeha scoffs. What kind of athelete especially with the height of 6"5 and body mass, the same size of a bear, would get seriously injured from such a crowd who is literally half her size?

"Oh please," She rolls her eyes at the comment and looks back at the mass of students in front of her, keeping her surroundings in check 'cause she's still in the line of work but the scowl makes itself fixed on her face. "It sounds more logical to put you here in my place, considering that you are a towering giant."

Zarya gives a chuckle and the tanned woman has to keep herself from spouting out cuss words at the other. Instead, she waits for a moment to see if the other person would make another snarky comment but the comm link only transmits echoes of the current track and she concentrates back on her duty.

Right now, she mentally cringes at the track choice. An old vine turned meme turned basis for remix songs is playing and the engineering student grips her fists tighter, resisting the urge to send the music major behind her an exasperated and obscene gesture.

Secretly, the other side of her tries not to revel in the idea of seeing herself slamming the microwave oven with her dear gamer friend, playing the trombone. Fareeha knows Hana's into such things and the former wouldn't even let her down with it.

That is why she is grateful when the remix track ends and comes another one. This time some EDM with the bass literally shaking the ground.

Even in such intensity, the crowd does not ever stop. Multiple hands waving in the air, people jumping up and down with the never-ending howling and screaming. The DJ of course equally thrilled and constantly keeping up the energy with varying lines of "Move to the beat!" and "Let's amp it up!"

Yeah, it's quite a party and although Fareeha has come accustomed to it, she finds it amusing that whenever the bass drops the mass of bodies would always compress and sometimes break apart. Her being the one blocking them away from the podium. And don't get her started on the showdowns.

As time passes, Fareeha has seen a couple of rowdy students, one of which was Tracer, who was being carried by the bodies below her and the security on guard wonders how she was able to move so fast despite the number of people carrying her grow thinner.

This continues on for a few hours later, Fareeha checks her wristwatch and finds that it's already 11. Damn, she lost track of the time. She looks back at the crowd and realizes that this is not stopping anytime soon.

"Hey Aleks?" She says through the comm link device, wondering whether the other student is still there.

" _Yeah_?" She sighs in relief. She was not left alone.

"Did Morrison say anything when our shift will end?"

She's greeted with silence.

" _...No_."

Well then, she's screwed. Fareeha turns back to check her watch and sure enough it reads past 11. She drops her hand back down and calmly thinks to herself.

'It's okay, she's not going to get worried. I already told her I might return late, anyway.' She repeats these thoughts to her head and tries to drown those problems out by the music, deciding to just focus on the extra credit part.

" _Yo, Fareeha_?" The slight concerned and sudden voice of Zaryanova transmits to her earpiece and Fareeha hums in reply. "What?"

" _I think I see your girl heading to your 12 o'clock_ ," This catches her by surprise and true to her word, she is shocked to see a very familiar platinum blonde head among the crowd moving towards her. " _And she doesn't look happy_."

"Fuck." She mutters under her breath and feels herself sweat at the thought of getting Angela mad. If it isn't anything during their 'sexy times', an angry Angela is a scary Angela.

Fareeha hears Zaryanova chuckle, " _Good luck to you then._ " And goes off.

Her observant eyes follow the top part of her roommate's head as she weaves through the energetic crowd. Somehow, she makes a clear pathway as other students give her passage, be it consciously or not, Fareeha finds this amusing.

She always had that effect on people, having an air of respect around everyone for being known as the campus' leading Medical student. Always acing her exams and having an excellent conduct. Even if said person herself doesn't like being known as such.

The tanned woman waits until she can see her partner and freezes once she does. The blonde does not exactly look mad but she can see the glazed look on her face, her lips parted with determination in her crystal blue eyes. The top buttons of her short-sleeved shirt open and a bit disheveled from the sleeves to the opening of her neck where Fareeha can almost see her cleavage and what seems to be a lacy black bra from underneath.

"Angela?" she asks, even if she's one hundred percent sure that she won't be heard from all the music and hollering.

Angela treads her way slowly and Fareeha can feel her stare boring holes at her. She looks so fixed on the engineering student with her eyes lidded with something akin to desire and hell, if it weren't for the high population of students present, Fareeha would have closed the distance and return the feeling right away.

So when the blonde presses herself onto the acting security guard and wraps her arms around her waist, Fareeha tenses under her touch, aware of the implication Angela is throwing at her.

Resting her head on the left shoulder of the taller woman, Angela brings her lips to Fareeha's ear, whispering, "You didn't come back early, _liebling._ " She emphasizes the pet name she gives her and says in a low sultry voice which caused Fareeha's breath to hitch. " _I was getting lonely without you_."

Then without any warning, the blonde licks the tip of her ear and the Egyptian has to control her breathing when she feels Angela suddenly nipping her earlobe. She lightly groans out, "Angela…"

Said person pauses at what she's doing but she does not retract. Fareeha bows her head until it's resting on the med student's shoulder. "Not now, not here."

"Oh but I want to." Angela literally purrs at her and even though the _supposed_ acting security wants to agree because _damn it_ , she's been craving her touch for a while now but the venue they are in and the amount of people present is alarming, and heck, _Principal Morrison_ might see them!

"I'm still on duty." She retorts, almost whining as she presses her face further on the crook of Angela's neck.

The shorter woman pulls away from her, and maybe Fareeha even whimpered at the loss of proximity, a complaint on the tip of her tongue but she's cut off when she is pulled into a kiss. Her thoughts of duty forgotten.

Instinctively, she pushes her body towards her, hand grasping at the side of Angela's face and the other wrapped around the blonde's waist desperate to be much closer. Their lips are meshed together and it is a quick and sloppy kiss.

Angela's lips are soft and warm on hers, and Fareeha angles her head to the side deepening the kiss and casually sucks at her girlfriend's lower lip, swallowing down the moans coming from her girlfriend. She sensually caresses the blonde's hip with her thumb and aggressively sweeps her tongue on Angela's lips, begging for entrance and elicits another moan when she sticks a tongue down her throat.

This continues on until they had to pull apart for air, but they're upon each other just as quick, even grinding on each to the beat of the music Angela's now ravaging the taller woman's neck, peppering Fareeha's throat with eager bites and light kisses. The Egyptian tilts her head backwards for more access and she stifles a groan when she feels Angela reach her jawline, expertly tracing it with her tongue and nipping at the base of her jaw.

She feels Angela grasp at her shoulders, desperate for each other as the blonde captures her lips again in hers. Their mouths are in lip lock and when Fareeha has the guts to tug at the hem of Angela's top, she's forcedly interrupted when a voice booms in the earpiece, a gruff and angry one.

" _AMARI!"_

Oh shit.

She abruptly pulls away from poor Angela who looks startled and stands ramrod straight, saluting at the disembodied voice. "Morrison, Sir!"

" _What do you think you are doing, cadet?!_ "

Her brown eyes flit around the gym, wondering where the Principal is currently staying because if he's able to see them, and what they did then she could also probably see and hide her tomato red face. So, she stutters out a "N – Nothing, sir!"

Angela watches this with an amused look, although they were interrupted, she still look incredibly aroused but Fareeha ignores this and listens to the harsh tone of Overwatch University's Principal.

" _Bullshit,_ " she winces at the cuss word, " _Don't think I didn't see you canoodling with Ziegler, cadet._ "

"I – I…" she's at lost for words, unable to explain herself. So, she decides to settle with a, "It won't happen again, sir!"

" _You damn better be!_ " she imagines him pointing an accusing finger at her and resists the urge to sigh at the reprimand. " _For that, no extra credit for you Amari. Best of luck in getting your deportment back up._ "

She waits for another second only to end up listening to static and Fareeha Amari feels like she's been dismissed, and maybe she physically deflates at the thought of having stained her record and for disappointing Morrison. God, she wants to crawl up in a hole and die right now.

Her musings were cut off when she feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up to Angela's now concerned gaze. She mouths an "I'm fine" and shakes her head, removing the earpiece from her ear and stashes it away in her pocket, drawing another sigh under her breath.

For some reason Fareeha feels exhausted.

"Let's go?" she asks the still unconvinced med student, reaching out her hand for her to hold and even if Angela still looks worried and a bit of guilty for being the reason of her getting scolded, Fareeha ignores it and gives her an assuring smile.

Angela watches her, wanting to say something but knows that this is not the right place and right time, decides to quietly take her girlfriend's hand in hers and they both walk out.

Neither of them strike up a conversation on the way to their shared quarters, the mood dampened by prior events. Fareeha frustrated with herself, and Angela unsure of what to do to make up to her partner. They did not let go of each other's hand even as they reach their room, only letting go once they get ready for bed. Each sporting a simple shirt and shorts.

Fareeha slowly crawls to her side of the bed, tired evident from her groggy movements and slumps down face first on her pillow. She hears the silent shuffles of feet from where Angela is probably still deciding whether she should join Fareeha or go stay at the couch. Propping an arm at her side, she turns her body around so that she's lying on her back and pushes her arms so that she's sitting and can see her roommate, who is currently brooding at the edge of the bed, staring at her silently.

She flashes her a soft smile and reaches for her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards the head of the bed gently with her. They're now lying together, Fareeha's hands wrapped around the blonde's waist who is flushed against the tanned woman, their legs tangled in each other's. Resting her head against the med student's shoulder, Fareeha feels Angela leans towards her and hear her mutter, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Chuckling at her, she replies. "Nah, I'm over it." Fareeha steals one last peck on Angela's cheek and grins when the blonde playfully elbows her side, pouting. "It was worth it anyway."

The younger woman plants an arm at the side of the blonde and moves up to straddle her partner. Bringing her lips closer to Angela's ear, she whispers to her huskily and the blonde could practically feel herself warming up at the moist and hot breath near her face.

"Now," Fareeha whispers low and enticing, eyes dark with mischievousness and want, and Angela could feel herself grow smaller but in a good way, "where were we?"

* * *

 _fun fact: acting as a body block during a rave party was fun, if you count being shoved by the crowd fun._


End file.
